


To The Superstar

by Aoi_Sensei



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Aoiha - Freeform, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/pseuds/Aoi_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyou knows he was forgotten. Left behind. He recalls the Yuu he fell in love with, while listening to the melancholic sounds of one Aoi Superstar's guitar. Kouyou knows Yuu isn't Yuu anymore, and the man he loved was lost to fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Superstar by The Carpenters

How long has it been? That night in the smoky bar where _he_ first appeared? Kouyou parked his truck as he struggled to remember. Was it two years? That sounds about right. Taking off his sunglasses he rolled down the windows to let the cool breeze in. He listened to the summers insects as he took out a bottle of gin. “Two years.” He tutted, staring out over the ocean just as the sun started to set.

   He remembered the night so clearly though it was hazy inside and out, being in the midst of July. His best friend Akira had talked him into going out to 'loosen up'. Akira's words, not his. That was back when Kouyou never left the house. He was fine with playing GTA all night, guzzling down [Lifeguards](Japanese%20engery%20drink) as if he were trying to induce anxiety or a heart attack. As soon as Kouyou's eyes landed on the man on the bar stage playing his guitar, he was sure he had a heart attack anyway.  
    His long black hair captivated Kouyou, making him freeze in place as he hoped the man would raise his head. And he did. Never had Kouyou seen someone as beautiful as he with his plump bow lips and his long fingers strumming the cords so familiarly. It was as if he was made of the very music he played. And he played the most amazing tune, and had Kouyou swayed, caught up in its notes.  
    Kouyou had stayed with Akira, ignoring him in favor of watching the guitarist as he sipped his beer. There was something so different about him. Something that drew Kouyou to him, though not many people seemed to take notice of the musician.  
After the show Kouyou approached the man, who smiled so wonderfully at him. Who took him home and touched him softly and kissed him sweetly. Who let him sleep in his arms at night, who whispered sweet nothings against his skin as they played with each others hair. Who became so important to Kouyou in such little time. Who said he loved him.  
  
    Kouyou recalled their first meeting as he turned on the radio, sipping gin from the bottle. He'd have to drive back, but the throb his heart gave made him not give a shit if he drove home drunk or not. Maybe he'd crash and die. That would be a blessing. Maybe he'd get hurt… Then maybe he will come and visit.  
Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, Kouyou turned the station to one he knew by heart. It was just in time for _him_ to come onto the broadcast. Kouyou's skin prickled at the sound of his deep luscious voice as he introduced himself. Not shortly after did one of _his_ songs come on.  
    Taking a long swig from the bottle, he held it in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing slowly. His heart twist in ways that should be impossible once _his_ guitar playing reached Kouyou's ears. He remembered everything. He remembered the nights they spent tasting each other, the evenings _he_ would play _his_ guitar only for him. He remembered _his_ voice, touch and scent. He remembered _Yuu_.  
    But _he_ wasn't Yuu anymore. _He_ had became famous. _He_ was Aoi the _superstar_. _He_ left him. _He left Kouyou behind._ Of course Yuu would call once every blue moon with little “I miss you”s and “I'm coming back that way”s. Yuu never came back. Yuu never will.  
Kouyou fought the tears that threatened to spill as he listened to _his_ sad guitar, as if the instrument knew how he felt. How lonely and depressed he was. Perhaps, just perhaps Yuu wrote the song about him? He doubted it. The last time he “saw” Yuu was on TV where a woman sat on his lap and kissed him, and he had wrapped his arm around her so familiarly as he had done to him so long ago. That's when Kouyou finally broke.  
    He didn't care anymore. He didn't _care_ about Yuu or Aoi or his sad guitar. His fucking guitar. He hated it! He hated it so much! He hated _him_! Kouyou let out a scream through clenched teeth as angry tears streamed down his face. **Hate! Hate! Hate!** That's all he could think. That's all that clouded his mind. But it wasn't hate that made his heart hurt so badly. It was _love_.  
    Clenching his fists as he stared out over the ocean, the sun nearly completely gone by now, all Kouyou listened to was his sobs and the sweet clear sounds of _his_ sad guitar. He let his shoulders shake as he finished the whole bottle of liquor. His last. He dedicated that bottle to him.

To the superstar.


End file.
